1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk drive. More particularly, to the present invention relates to an optical disk drive with a noise reduction function.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical disk drive is an important computer peripheral device. For example, DVD, CD-ROM or CD-R/W, are all indispensable devices for computer system and they are used to read or write an optical storage media.
A conventional optical disk drive in a desktop computer usually has a clamper for securing the optical storage media. When a turntable of a conventional optical disk drive loads the optical storage media (optical disk), the optical storage media is sandwiched and clamped between the clamper and the turntable. When the turntable is rotated by a motor, the optical storage media sandwiched between the clamper and the turntable is simultaneously rotated such that an optical pickup head can access the optical storage media.
Before a disk tray of the optical disk drive withdraws, the clamper is positioned above the turntable and not in contact with the turntable. However, when the disk tray withdraws, the turntable rises to connect with the clamper. Due to intense magnetic forces, the clamper may hit the turntable at a high speed and generate noise. Such an impact between the clamper and the turntable produces the biggest noise when no optical storage media is placed inside. For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for reducing the noise of the optical disk drive.